


He did what?!

by multifandom_lover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sorry), But also, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I don't hate Taylor Swift, Interviews, Jay dies, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson X-Factor Performance, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT4, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Song: I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Taylor Swift & ZAYN), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_lover/pseuds/multifandom_lover
Summary: While trying to cope with the death of Louis mother, Zayn releases a single with one of the most unlikely people. With a heart broken Louis at home Harry is forced to do an interview. But he accidentally comes out in said interview.What will happen?Will Harry and the other boys be able to forgive Zayn?(Spoiler: yes they will)orI don't wanna live forever drops only a few days after Jays death, and no one really wants to adress it. In the beginning.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 52





	He did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work here (or anywhere). I just want to say a few things, first: I don't hate Taylor. You can think whatever you want about Haylor. But in this fic they were just PR relationship and they didn't walk away from it as friends. Second: I also want to say that I'm not from an English speaking country. So perhaps the language is totally wrong, and if it is i say sorry. Now I don't want to talk for to long. I know no one really reads these. Anyway. Hope you like it!

6 december 2016

The white, blanc walls in the waiting room of the hospital was causing Harry’s head to hurt. The music filling his ears made sure the tension in the room wasn’t as recognizable as would have been without his earphones. Louis’ head was resting on his shoulder, the older boy was sleeping, sometimes twitching in his seat. Harry was just watching his beautiful boyfriend who’s life was about to be turned upside down. They had both been crying for not only hours before Louis had fallen asleep, they had been crying for days. The fact that Jay probably would die any day now was lying heavy on all their hearts. It had been days since Harry or Louis’ family had left the hospital for more then five hours at night, they had lived on the dull hospital food for their meals and only on that. Harry could feel the tears building up in his throat again. He let the tears fall, quietly down his cheeks as he rested his head on Louis’, tying and failing to fall asleep.

—————————

7 december 2016

Louis had been holding Jay’s hand as she took her last breaths. And even though Harry hadn’t been in the room when she past away Harry knew that whatever her last words to Louis had been they both broke him, but will also be the cause for his recovery. Her last word to Harry would haunt him forever:

(flash back)  
” _He will give up Harry” he was holding her hand as the tears steamed own his face. Louis wasn’t there, he had gone to the loo so for the moment it was just Harry and Jay in the hospital room. ”And you need to be there for him, you need to promise me that you will be there. Promise-”_

_”Jay I… - ”_

_”Promise me Harry. He will need you and you need to be there” her voice had been sharp as a knife and it broke Harry’s heart that she already had herself written put of everyones future. But it also broke his heart that she thought that there was even the slightest chance that he wouldn’t be there._

_”Of course. I’ll always be there for him, you know that” she smiled up at him_

_”I know, I’m sorry… I’m just concern. The girls will be fine in the long shot, but Louis… he …” she started sobbing, tears pouring in her eyes. ”God, I’m sorry it’s just..” Harry had laid down beside her and hugged her._

_”It’s okey. And I will take care of him so no need to worry. Just know that we all love you, okey, you know that.” She had just nodded, smiling through her tears as she kissed him on the top of his head. Just like a mum._

_”We will be okey… we will” he whispered, more reassuring himself than her._

_”I know you will darling… I know. And I will be watching over you. Always”_  
(end of flash back)

Harry just knew that if his heart-to-heart with Jay had been like that the Louis’ heart-to-heart in the moments before her death would have been so much worse.

In the hours since her death Louis had been a dull shell of him self and Harry had been doing his best to fore fill his promise to Jay. Even though they were all pretty much broken into pieces he knew that they would be alright - they HAD to be alright.

——————————

9 december 2016

Just two days after her death Louis was sitting on the couch in their living room. He was dressed in one of Harrys hoodies, curled up under a blanket and watching FRIENDS without any reaction. A dead look in his eyes that broke Harrys heart even more. Harry had been curled up against him until he went to make them both tea.

The water was staring to boil when Harry’s phone beeped. He could hear Louis’ phone doing the same where it lay on the living room table, but Louis did nothing. Harry took up his phone from the counter and open the messenger app.

 **Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Niall:_ Zayn released a new single. And you’ll never guess with who it’s with…  
His phone beeped again and this time it was a link to Spotify.

He connected his bluetooth earphones with his phone and klicked on the link just as the kettle was done boiling the water. He filled two cups of Yorkshire tea just as the song stated to play. He hadn’t looked at the screen, but when Zayn started to sing he just nodded along. Even though they hadn’t spoken to him since he left the band and Louis’ and his relationship was nearly hatred he admitted that it was a good song.

He put his phone in his sweatpants pockets and grabbed the cups and started making his way to the living room where Louis waited.

Making his way into the living room just as the chorus ended. He nearly fell over placing the cups on the table as a new voice started to sing.

I’m sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind

Louis looked up at him with a concern look when Harry nearly toppled over. Placing the cups on the table and pulling out his phone in the timespan of two seconds and for the first time looking at who the artist where.

**I don’t Wanna Live Forever - ZAYN and Taylor Swift.**

Dread and confusion settled in him. As he sat down on the sofa next to Louis.

_Why? Why with her?_

Then it was anger.

_Why!? Why with her!?_

”Haz? Love, what is it”

Harry unplugged his earphones and replayed the song. As Zayn singed the first verse he said.

”Niall just texted that Zayn released a new singel.”

”And this is the single I assume? It’s catchy I guess, even tough I haven’t spoken to the dick in a while ”

_Understatement of the year_

”No its not that. It’s who it is with.” And just as the second verse started Harry turned his phone around so Louis could read the name of the song and the names of the artist.

”WHAT-?” He screamed. And even through his own shock and anger he felt a bit pleased, that had been Louis first sign of emotion since Jay’s death - that wasn’t sadness or emptiness- ”THAT BITCH”. Harry was unsure who exactly the bitch was; Zayn or Taylor Swift.

Then they both reseved a text from the group chat

 **Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Liam_ : WHAT?? THAT BITCH!

That almost made Harry laugh, almost.

 **Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Niall:_ yeah, right?!?!!??!! Why would he do a singel with her?? We swore of any taylor swift stuff years ago after all that management did to harry regarding her!!!!

 _From Liam_ : RIGHT!!!!!

This was Harrys moment to interfere

 **Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Harry_ : Guys, be nice. It’s a good song, don’t hate on Taylor. We also promised not to hate on her

 _From Niall_ : harry darling, we aren’t hating in Taylor we are hating on Zayn.

 _From Liam_ : precisely

 _From Harry_ : Don’t hate on Zayn then. Just because everything that happened with Taylor and the fact that I don’t precisely like her after everything. Zayn can do what he wants to do, we don’t know the whole story. Its just an extremely bad timing.

Harry looked up from his phone when he saw Louis reaching for his.

 **Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Louis:_ no hate or anything but Zayn can go and fuck himself. All the articles this will create will be a nightmare.

And Louis was right. Only an hour later ten different articles had come up all of them with headlines along the lines of:

**One Direction ex-member Zayn Malik releases a singel with old band-mate Harrys Styles ex Taylor Swift. Is Styles ans Swift just on good terms or is Styles and Malik just on bad terms?**

And an hour after that Harry got a phone call from his manager. Saying that he had booked a interview with BBC Radio 1 the next morning to discuss the topic. ”-and I know you are going through a tuff time, but it’s not negotiable”

And an hour after that he got a script with the questions the interviewer would ask - sadly it wouldn’t be Nick - and what he was supposed to answer to them.

And an hour after that Harry and Louis shut of their phones and went to bed early, watching The Notebook in bed.

————————————-

10 december 2016

Harry woke early enough to be able to make Louis breakfast before leaving for the radio station. Louis woke when Harry was dressing to leave for the the interview. Louis just walked up to him and pressed a light kiss on Harry’s lips and then hugged him.

”Good luck love”

—

The interview had started with a bit of random talk of nonsens and then the interviewer - a man around Harrys age and he was nice enough, but Harry wished that it was Nick - came to the point of the interview.

”Okey so, I think we all know about Zayn Maliks new singel with your ex Taylor Swift” he smiled at Harry, unknown of the raging battle inside of Harry.

”Yeah, great song” that was what he was suposed to say yet according to the script.

”Thats what we though! So tell us what do you think about that Zayn’s single with your ex. And don’t leave out all the juicy details” Now Harry was supposed to say that he was on good terms with both Zayn and Taylor and that the fact that they had released a song together didn’t bother him the slightest. He was very aware of the interviewers eyes upon him and the camera filming the whole thing. It was not just a live radio interview but it would also go up on BBC’s YouTube.

Even considering all that and the script he had gotten he just decided not to follow the orders he had gotten.

” Ehm…. um….. hehe… okey…. um…. Well I found out about it around midday yesterday. It was a text from Niall in the group chat… ehm… and I didn’t look at the artist so I didn’t realize it was Taylor until she started to sing. And I have to say that I don’t really have talked to Zayn since he left the band… we’re not on the best of terms…” the interviewer looked a bit shocked. He had probably been informed of the answers he was suposed to get.

”You don’t speak to each other?” He asked, glancing out of the recording studio a bit nervous. Harry felt bad for the pain he was putting this nice stranger in.

”Yeah, no. Not really. And I’m absolutely not on speaking terms with Taylor. I don’t hate her or anything. But that wasn’t a real relationship. She was just a beard to cover up my sexuality as not 100% straight. But after the ’break up’ she didn’t act according to contract. Saying that all those songs were about me… and then I had all the Swifties on me. Not a nice experience. But I don’t hate her, or Zayn for that matter. Don’t go and get the wrong idea.”

The interviewer, who Harry didn’t know the name of, shook his head a little. As to clear his thoughts and then he started to open his mouth. But Harry wasn’t done with his rant. And even though he felt a bit bad about both destroying this mans interview but also talking right over him.

”But my biggest concern at the moment is not Zayn or Taylor or music at all. My boyfriends mother died three days ago. So my only concern at the moment is him, and only him.”

The interviewer once again looked like he had been slapped across the face but, like the pro the probably was he just smiled and said:

”Well there you have it folks! Harry Styles doesn’t hate Zayn or Taylor Swift even though they don’t talk. But we should probably not take anymore of his time. He’s got a boyfriend at home who needs him more than we do.”

The interview ended and Harry stood up and went to shake hands with the interviewer.

”Sorry for ruining your interview. I just couldn’t lie anymore. Oh God, I just came out didn’t I?”

He just laughed and shook Harry’s hand. ”Yes you did, and it’s okey by the way. We got so much better material from your coming out then just saying you were on good terms with Taylor Swift”

Harry also laughed ”Yes. That is completely right”

—

When he came home he found Louis in the kitchen with the radio on. A different BBC interview.

”Hi” he said  
”I’m sorry” Harry broke down hugging Louis. ”I just came out and practically outed you too and without your consent.” He was crying into Louis shoulder.

”Hey, hey. Love it’s okey. I’m proud of you. And I always wanted to come out with you, you know that. You know what we should do? We should confirm it on instagram before management comes up with some cover up story. Do you want that?”

Harry nodded ”Yes I would love that”

—

An hour later they both had a new instagram post each.

**harrystyles:** after six years of loving you I don’t know how not to anymore. This have been the best and hardest six years of my life but I would do it again if it meant being with you forever. I am yours, forever and always. Love You @louist91 xx Harry

**louist91** : you are my other half, and you will always be my other half. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. It’s been the best six years of my life and I would do it all again even all the bad and hard parts. I’m glad that we are were we are. I Love you, you are my light. Always in my heart @harrystyles. Yours sincerely, Louis

—

**Group-chat, 4 people, _Niall and the Potatoes_**  
 _From Niall:_ I’m proud of you, I love you loads xxx

 _From Liam_ : You will take the world with storm, the new iconic gay couple. You’ll give Neil Patrick and David Burtka a run for their money. Love you! Xxx

 _From Harry_ : thank you lads, we wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without your help.

 _From Louis_ : You’re totally right about us giving Neil Patrick and David Burtka a run for their money. I mean two gay boyband members in the same boyband being together? We will be the music industry’s new power couple, no cap.

—

 **Mum**  
So proud of both you and Lou my darling. Give Louis lods of hugs from me. I love you!

—

From **Lottie** to **Louis** and **Harry**  
Im so fucking proud you guys!! And so would mum be, she’s watching and she is so proud, I know it xxx

After that text Louis had broken down crying and had called Lottie and they had cried for half an hour just saying how much they loved each other and how much Jay loved them. Harry would lie if he said he wasn’t also crying.

—-

They both got phone calls from their managers. Harrys just said:

”… im happy for you, you know? But a bit of a warning next time? Now I have this PR mess to take care of”

Louis’ manager -he was still signed with Modest!- was a bit less kind in their words… but Louis just told them to fuck off. Whats done is done.

—

That night Louis was preforming Just Hold On on the X-factor and Harry could for the first time come to the performance holding Louis hand and kissing him before he went on stage. Niall and Liam were there too but what surprised, but pleased, them all was that Zayn also came. Louis cried on stage and Harry cried backstage, it was hard not being on stage with him and not being able to comfort him while he cried.

After he came down from the stage he hugged Harry and kissed him on the lips for the hole world to see.

—

Harry was chatting with Niall and Liam when Louis and Zayn talked in privet, but they could still see them, even if they couldn’t hear. They watched as the two of them hugged and then they joined the other three,  
”I must say that I’m sorry Harry” Zayn actually looked sorry, his eyes were stubbornly stuck on his shoes.

”For what?” Harry obviously knew what he was talking about but he wanted Zayn to say it.

Zayn looked up in Harrys eyes and said ”For the song with Taylor. It was a bit mean of me…”

”A bit?” Niall muttered, but Zayn and Harry ignored him.

”I got the offer and thought ’why not?’ I knew that it was dumb and I kinda did it to piss you of… and I’m sorry. Especially because of the extremely bad timing and I just want you to know that I’m sorry and I will never ever do such a thing again. She kind of is a bit of a bitch, but I guess I’m biased” that made Niall, Liam and Louis laugh.

”You are forgiven Zayn. It’s a brilliant song even though she’s not that brilliant. But what can I say, I’m biased as well.” He engulfed Zayn in a hug as the other boys laughed.

”I’m biased too”

”So am I”

”Group hug!”

And there they stood for at least five minutes. Backstage of the X-factor scen, where it all began six years prior.

And they all had their own problems but they had each other, and that was all that mattered. Five best friends against all the evil in the world.

—

**(Niall added Zayn To the group chat _Niall and the Potatoes_ )**

_-Fin-_


End file.
